prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fievel and Noodles Meet Cholena
Minutes later, the brothers were rushing down to the banquet hall. Fievel was moving Noodles to the curtains while a servant was trying to adjust Fievel's wig, but Fievel shoved him away in annoyance. Noodles nervously said, "I'm done for. Father will kill me!" Fievel assured him, "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." He pulled back the curtain and they both went through it, and they saw Warren and Gussie standing by them. And all nobility and citizens of Egypt were applauding for them. Noodles looked at Fievel and said under his breath, "Nobody will even notice." Fievel chuckled nervously, and Gussie came over to them. "Ah, the young princes," she said, as she embraced her two sons. She looked at Noodles and said to him with a frown. "Noodles, you have just been named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Noodles went over to where Warren was with a smile, happy about his new role and for what his father was doing for him. Fievel and Gussie applauded, and the mouse queen said to him, "Apparently, Fievel, someone thought he... just needed the opportunity." Fievel knew she was referring to Warren, and that he came to his senses about what he told him about Noodles needing his approval. He came over to Noodles and Warren and said with a smile, "My lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." He gestured them to one of the tables, where Digit was taking a drink of wine, and Chula was munching on some fruit. Rathoug smiled, "An excellent idea." He called out to the priests, "Chula! Digit!" Chula nearly choked on his food, and Digit spat out his wine in surprise. They thought of what to do, and Chula whispered to him, "Digit. The Median girl." Digit replied, "That's a good idea!" "Go get her," Chula said, as he rushed to the center of the hall, and Digit ran off to fetch the girl. Fievel and Noodles sat on the steps as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on Chula. He announced, "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." He threw something on the ground and made smoke appear as he twirled a ball of smoke attached to a rope around it. In an instant, a bunch of colored walls appeared, and Chula moved away to show what he and Digit had for Noodles. The walls came down and revealed a young lady mouse on a male unicorn pony while Digit held a long rope that tied to her wrists. This young lady mouse was a year older than Fievel, with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes with long eyelashes, a dark red nose, curvy ears with pink ear innards, and a mole on her right cheek, wearing a golden yellow vest, dark yellow panties, a teal blue square bead necklace with a small stone, a dark yellow bedlah top that shows her midriff, matching Arabian pants with golden yellow linings, yellow armbands, and a golden yellow headband with an amber brooch centered on top. She also goes barefoot. Her name was Princess Cholena. The male unicorn pony has a light gray coat, a Cutie Mark that consists of three gold crowns with amethyst jewels, light brilliant arctic blue eyes, and a blue, navy blue, and light amber mane and tail. His name was Prince Blueblood. Fievel and Noodles looked at the mouse girl in amazement. Chula announced as he took the rope from Digit, "We offer you this delicate desert flower." He yanked the rope and pulled Cholena off of Blueblood and had her stand in front of the princes. Noodles came over to her with a smirk and said, "Let us inspect this desert flower." He gripped her face, and Cholena snapped her teeth at him. The mouse prince quickly brought his hand away before she could bite him and said, "More like a desert cobra." Fievel chuckled, "Not much of a snake charmer, are you?" Noodles gave Fievel a smirk and said, "That's why I give her to you." He lightly shoved Fievel up to Cholena. Fievel stammered, "No, no, no. That's very generous of you, but-" Cholena growled at him, "I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat." Noodles chuckled at her backtalk, and the guests all laughed. He whispered to Fievel, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Fievel came up to Cholena and said to her sternly as he pointed at her, "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt!" Cholena glared at him, "But I am showing all the respect you deserve... none!" She tugged the rope out of Digit's hands and twirled around to hit the princes with it. The guards, Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat, were about to come over to make her stop, but Norman said to them, "No! Wait!" He leaped over to where Cholena was and grabbed the rope. "Be still!" he said to her. The guest gasped and Cholena yelled at Fievel as she pulled on the rope, "Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!" "Be still!" Cholena said as tried to get a good hold of the rope. "Let go!" Cholena demanded him. Fievel looked behind her and said to her with a devious smirk, "As you wish." He lets go of the rope and Cholena fell backward with a loud yelp and landed in the pool. The guests and Fievel all laughed at her and he looked behind to see Warren and Gussie frowning at him. The mouse Queen looked at him with a look of disappointment, then she looked away from him, embarrassed at how he treated Cholena. Noodles came over to Fievel, laughing. He called out to Cat R. Waul, who was helping Cholena out of the pool, "You there! Have her dried off and sent to Prince Fievel's chambers!" He turned to face Warren and said to him, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent is to appoint Fievel as royal chief architect!" He took off his turquoise ring and placed on Fievel's finger and the guests applauded for them. Fievel looked at the ring and smiled, happy about his adoptive brother's first plan and his new job. He looked over to Cholena, who was draped in a towel and soaking wet while Cat R. Waul was guiding her out of the hall. She looked back at Fievel with a glare as she adjusted her headband. Fievel looked at her with regret, realizing what he did to her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies